The present invention relates to a recording disk reproducing apparatus, particularly, to a reproducing apparatus capable of reproducing a disk on which a digital signal is recorded.
A small digital audio disk having a diameter of about 12 cm and referred to as CD (compact disk) is well known. Also, a disk (which is hereinafter referred to as complex disk) which has the same size as a CD and on which a PCM (pulse code modulated) audio signal is recorded together with an FM (frequency modulated) video signal has been recently developed. The complex disk has a first, inner region in which PCM audio information is recorded, and a second region which extends outside a prescribed radial position and in which both an FM video signal and a PCM audio signal are recorded together in a superposed state.
When the compact disk is reproduced, generally reproduction is started with the innermost portion of the recorded region of the disk, a reference code recorded in a lead-in area is read, and reproduction is sequentially executed from the innermost portion of the recorded region proceeding toward the outermost portion, continuing unless a command for the preset selection of a music selection or the like is issued by the operator. For that reason, for a reproducing apparatus capable of reproducing not only compact disks but also complex disks, reproduction of the complex disk is also started with the first region (inner region) thereof, as long as a special command is not inputted by the operator.
As for the complex disk, a program recorded in the second region of the disk and consisting of both video information and audio information is treated as the main program for the disk, a program recorded in the first region of the disk and consisting of only audio information is handled as an auxiliary program. Ordinarily, the programs recorded in the first and the second regions are related to each other.
Since only audio information is recorded in the first region of the complex disk, no video information can be obtained during the reproduction of the first region and no television monitor is therefore required at such time. However, the television monitor required during the reproduction of the second region of the complex disk must be kept on continuously during reproduction of the first region. For that reason, some image should be displayed on the television monitor even during reproduction of the first region of the complex disk.
If reproduction is started with the auxiliary program recorded in the first region of the complex disk, the main program recorded in the second region of the complex disk and intended by the program provider to be reproduced is likely not to be reproduced at all. Even if the main program is reproduced, it comes last. For these reasons, it is inconvenient to use such a reproduction apparatus, particularly when both compact disks and complex disks are present together in an automatic changer.